An image forming device such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), a copying machine, or a printer includes a fixing device for fixing a toner image transferred onto a recording medium such as a recording paper.
As a fixing device, there is a fixing device having a structure in which a fixing belt is held from the inside by a heat roller incorporating a heater for fixing a toner and a non-rotating pad material, and a pressing roller is pressed against the pad material with the fixing belt sandwiched therebetween. The fixing belt rotates in a state of being supported by the heat roller and the pad material and heated by the heat roller. Between the pressing roller and the fixing belt, a fixing nip portion through which a recording medium as a fixing target passes is formed. Fixing of the toner to the recording medium is performed while the recording medium passes through the fixing nip portion. Further, on the downstream side (on the downstream side in the conveying direction of the recording medium) of the fixing nip portion, a peeling member for peeling the recording medium having passed through the nip portion from the fixing belt is provided. The peeling member includes a guide wall which guides the recording medium having passed through the fixing nip portion. As the peeling member, there are a peeling member (contact-type) in which an end face on a side closer to the fixing nip portion of the guide wall abuts on the outer surface of the fixing belt and a peeling member (non-contact-type) in which the end face is disposed facing the outer surface of the fixing belt with a small gap therebetween.
However, in the fixing device using the peeling member of a non-contact-type, it is not easy to accurately control the gap between the end face of the guide wall of the peeling member and the outer surface of the fixing belt.